<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普次方】普京×特朗普 白玫瑰 by 1349948129g</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277529">【普次方】普京×特朗普 白玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1349948129g/pseuds/1349948129g'>1349948129g</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donald Trump - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1349948129g/pseuds/1349948129g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白玫瑰的花语有甘心为你付出所有和我足以与你相配<br/>性转普警告！！！<br/>克格勃燕子普×爱上了父亲的情人的川<br/>私设把川当上总统的时间提前了15年，普提前4年<br/>普比川小六岁，不改动<br/>弗拉基米尔女名是弗拉基米拉<br/>渣文笔警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【普次方】普京×特朗普 白玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小特朗普先生最近很苦恼</p><p>他最近才结束一个项目，但是一回家却发现家中的气氛不对，他对自己的小妹妹连哄带骗了一番才知道自己的父亲似乎是在外面有了情人</p><p>上流社会里这样的事情并不少</p><p>但是他的父亲与母亲结婚这么多年了，已经有了五个孩子！</p><p>他的父亲已经六十多岁了！这么多年他们都没有听到过这样的事情，怎么现在就这样了……</p><p>饶是见多识广的唐纳德在面对母亲极力掩饰却仍不自觉流露出来的哀伤时也不知道该如何去安慰</p><p>难道他要安慰他母亲上流社会的人都这样吗？他要说他父亲无论怎么样还会回到这个家吗？！</p><p>那样他就真的伤到他母亲的心了</p><p>唐纳德，你就是个蠢货，他在心里骂自己</p><p>而他的父亲</p><p>他已经两天没有回过家了……</p><p>于是特朗普的那些复杂的情绪便通通转向了对那个不知名的女人的憎恶</p><p> </p><p>“我给了你们足够多的佣金，而你却只给我带来了这个？！”唐纳德简直快要被这些拿了钱不做事的废物给气死了，他给了他们两倍的价钱，仅仅是让他们去调查一个女人</p><p>而这都半个月了，而在他的再三催促下，他们才仅仅是为他带来一个名字和几张模糊不清的照片</p><p>要知道他极有耐心的等了半个月！</p><p>这帮废物！还给他解释说是因为这个女人太神秘狡猾了，能有人比他们这些私家侦探还狡猾吗？！他们的工作不就是调查这些“神秘”的人吗？！</p><p>“我发誓如果你们不能再为我提供她更多的资料的话，你们就没必要干下去了，我指的是让你们倒闭，懂吗！”唐纳德把文件夹拍的砰砰作响</p><p> </p><p>唐纳德真正见到他父亲的情人是在一场宴会上，不过他那时没认出来她，毕竟那照片模糊的让他想骂人</p><p>父亲回来是回来了，但却日日魂不守舍的，母亲依旧常常去医院当志愿者，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，可是家中的气氛却日益沉默起来，让他这些天都很憋闷，想发火也不知道该对谁，烦恼的头发都掉了不少</p><p> </p><p>好不容易准备参加个聚会散散心，结果他反而更加生气了</p><p>人们三三两两聚在一起，酒杯与酒杯碰撞发出的响声，人与人的交谈声都让他感到一阵烦躁，水晶吊灯闪耀着璀璨的光芒，照的人仿佛无处遁形，属于上流社会的纸醉金迷的气息充斥在整个会场，让唐纳德憋闷的有些透不过来气</p><p>上流社会里从来没有不透风的墙</p><p>“听说最近大特朗普先生遇见了一个小美人？”</p><p>“真的假的？特朗普夫妇可是让人羡慕的一对呢？”</p><p>……</p><p>明里暗里的饱含着耻笑的话语不断向他袭来，唐纳德平日里素来胆大妄为，他们早就对他不满，借此机会想要挫一挫他的锐气，唐纳德的怒气值快要达到顶峰了，他握紧了手里的酒杯</p><p>“唐纳德”另一个商人亲热的揽着他的肩膀，“给我们说说，究竟是怎样的一个美人才能吸引住你父亲的目光？”</p><p>人群中发出一阵哄笑</p><p>唐纳德努力扯出一个笑容，他素来有洁癖，忍着想要把他从窗户推下去的冲动，“我记得你上个月出轨被你太太发现然后打破了头？”他轻蔑的看着他，“伤才刚养好就出来？就不怕你太太再来一下？”</p><p>那商人红了脸，“你！”</p><p>唐纳德反而找回了节奏，嘲讽了一大堆“后院起火”过的人，丝毫不顾今天的轻狂行径会给自己带来多大麻烦</p><p>有的见气氛不对，开始当和事佬缓和气氛</p><p>刚才针锋相对的紧张气氛转眼间就消失的无影无踪，大家都是商人，保不齐以后就有什么利益往来，谁敢真正老死不相往来？</p><p> </p><p>唐纳德恣意的靠在吧台上喝酒，他这般高傲的性子一向让许多人背地里诅咒他，但是那又怎样，唐纳德想，他们不是一样还要嫉妒的看着他得到了政府的大项目吗？</p><p>舞池上一抹倩影吸引住了他的目光</p><p>一个穿着红色绸面吊带连衣裙的小美人，金发蓝眼正对他的胃口，让他兴奋的想要吹一个口哨</p><p>她身上那种不同于其他女人的气质格外吸引他</p><p>之前曾经有人问过他他会不会对一个女人一见钟情</p><p>唐纳德当时嗤笑那人蠢，说怎么可能有人能看一眼就爱上一个人</p><p>如果那种心脏感觉砰的一下炸开了的感觉是一见钟情的话……</p><p>唐纳德现在就想回去抽当时的自己几个大嘴巴子，他现在体会到什么叫做真香了</p><p>她薄薄的嘴唇，深邃温柔的灰蓝色眼睛，饱满的胸脯……</p><p>他头一次感谢自己良好的视力</p><p>总之唐纳德现在就想去弄到那个小美人的联系方式，最好能和她约个会，然后……</p><p>咳</p><p>唐纳德端起酒杯，看着那个女人和她的男舞伴分开，然后往他这个方向走来，他的心脏快要从喉咙里跳出来了，随着她越走越近，他似乎都能闻到她身上好闻的香味了</p><p>那种若有若无的玫瑰香气夹杂着淡淡的檀香味，在她身上就衬得她更加柔软内敛了</p><p>她拿了一杯酒，然后坐在了他身旁的椅子上</p><p>似乎是发现了他不加掩饰的注视，她微笑着向他打招呼，“您好。”</p><p>唐纳德现在感觉他的脑子好像放烟花一般轰的一声炸开了，往日里纵横情场、女人缘颇为优秀的他今天不知道怎么了，在面对这个笑盈盈看着他的女人时就说不出来话了</p><p>他脸都红了，唐纳德！！！特朗普在心里尖叫着骂自己，你之前和其他女人调情时的油嘴滑舌哪去了？！你怎么现在就说不出来话了！</p><p>“您好！”他最终就蹦出来一个词，他搞砸了，唐纳德有些懊恼的想着</p><p>而她丝毫没有在意他的笨拙，反而加大了嘴角的弧度，“您一定就是特朗普先生了”</p><p>“是的”他终于恢复了一点，“我以前似乎没有见过您？毕竟您这样的美人，如果我见过的话一定不会忘记的。”</p><p>“我第一次来这里”她一只手支在桌子上，另一只手的细长的手指轻轻点在红唇上，“连人都没怎么认全呢。”她似是撒娇般的向他抱怨</p><p>“您的男伴怎么这样不称职？”唐纳德看着她的手，想象着那只白嫩的小手要是在小唐纳德上面抚摸会是什么样的</p><p>“这不怪他，是我太笨了而已。”她善解人意的笑笑，“不要用您了，我叫弗拉基米拉·弗拉基米罗芙娜·普京娜，叫我弗拉基米拉就好了。”</p><p>“是苏联人吗？我想你愿意叫我唐纳德？”</p><p>“当然了。”弗拉基米拉举起杯子“唐纳德。”</p><p>光是听她的声音唐纳德就快要觉得自己硬了，她叫他名字时故意咬的有些含糊不清，既性感又撩人，让他的骨头仿佛都要酥了</p><p>“可以邀请你去喝一杯酒吗？”唐纳德脱口而出，随即有有些懊悔，怕她觉得自己轻浮。</p><p>“好啊”她大方的答应了，“不过……”</p><p>他的心脏骤然一紧</p><p>“只是去喝一杯酒吗？”</p><p>他感觉大脑当机了一下，那种放烟花的感觉又出现了，唐纳德看着她微启的红唇，突然感觉有些口干舌燥</p><p>“我的床也很软，你想去试试吗？”</p><p>……</p><p>唐纳德一进入房间就迫不及待的把她压在床上，从她的脖颈一路向下，留下一个个细碎的吻痕</p><p>他将她一边肩膀上的带子拉下去，露出那一抹浑圆，胸前的红樱骤然接触到空气慢慢挺立起来，唐纳德含住她吮吸，牙尖轻轻扫过，弗拉基米拉身子颤了颤，发出一声轻哼</p><p>她反过来把唐纳德压在下面</p><p>小唐纳德先生硬的不像话</p><p>现在他看到了那双手握在上面是什么样的了，一种无可言喻的快感向他全身袭来，唐纳德低吼一声，射了出来</p><p>……</p><p>弗拉基米拉主导了这场情.事</p><p>直到他已经因为迟迟得不到发泄而求她了她才让他进去</p><p> </p><p>唐纳德抚摸着她光滑细腻的肌肤，和弗拉基米拉温存了一会</p><p>弗拉基米拉换好衣服，和他甜蜜的交换了一个吻，告诉他她要去工作了</p><p>“我可以养你”唐纳德的脑袋埋在她的颈窝，一米九的男人就像只大狗狗一样</p><p>她笑而不语</p><p>唐纳德这才意识到他对她好像只是露水情缘而已</p><p>“给我个追求你的机会怎么样？”</p><p>而她的回答则是轻轻推开他，然后露出一个迷人的笑容，“如果有机会的话。”</p><p>混迹情场多年的小特朗普先生总算是体会到那种怅然若失感了</p><p> </p><p>如果你喜欢的女人是你爸的情人你会怎么做？</p><p>唐纳德把办公桌上的所有东西都甩到地上</p><p>那侦探极有眼色的出去了</p><p>他气的快要发疯了，心里说不上来到底是嫉妒感多一些还是愤怒感多一些</p><p>他现在就像是被人光天化日打了一顿还没法还手一样，不，他现在就是这样！！！</p><p>他们给他带来的照片上那女人的样子清清楚楚的就是弗拉基米拉！</p><p>有什么比他现在遇到的更具有戏剧性吗？！</p><p>俄狄浦斯吗？</p><p>他能杀了自己的父亲吗！</p><p>唐纳德痛苦的快要喘不过来气了，他第一次这么喜欢一个女人……</p><p>结果她是他爸爸的情人，唐纳德双手捂住脸，她是不是故意的？他只要一想到他和他爸爸与同一个女人上了床他就浑身别扭</p><p>她怎么能这么对自己……</p><p> </p><p>傍晚，弗拉基米拉将偷拍到的情报交给接头的特工，一天的情报工作总算是彻底结束了</p><p>她点了根烟放松一下</p><p>她是克格勃派到美国的间谍，弗拉基米拉从小就有一个间谍梦，姣好的容貌和身段让她被克格勃相中，在完美的通过了克格勃的训练以后她被派到了美国</p><p>平时进行日常的情报工作，而直到组织需要时才进行某些情♂色工作</p><p>至于她会不会在夜深人静时感到疲惫</p><p>茨威格说过:只有一件事会使人疲劳，摇摆不定和优柔寡断。</p><p>更何况这是为了国家的伟大事业</p><p>弗拉基米拉掐灭了烟</p><p>往公寓的方向走</p><p>她一眼就看到了她家楼下的人影</p><p>是特朗普？</p><p>弗拉基米拉试探性的叫了声</p><p>特朗普向她走来</p><p>真巧</p><p>她今天刚刚收到的任务，让她接近他以得到商业情报，这就送上门来了</p><p>特朗普一把拉住她的手腕</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“什么为什么？”</p><p>“你的目的到底是什么？你先和我的父亲在一起，现在又来勾引我！你明知道我是谁！”特朗普越说越激动，还有点说不清道不明的委屈</p><p>弗拉基米拉脑子里快速的过了一遍解决的方法</p><p>……</p><p>唐纳德半天没有听见她的回应，把她拉到路灯下面，她脸上一片晶亮，眼睛和鼻头都红了</p><p>“你…你怎么哭了”他看她这样突然就泄了气，他完了，他就栽她手里了</p><p>你怎么这么贱！唐纳德在心里大声骂自己</p><p>弗拉基米拉哭的反而更厉害了，她咬住嘴唇，“其实”她看他一眼，又快速低下头去，“我是克格勃派来的……”</p><p>唐纳德沉默一会，“你想要什么？”</p><p>她犹豫的看了他一会，在发现了他脸上并无其他的神色以后她才抽抽噎噎的报出名字</p><p>“我为什么要帮你？”</p><p>弗拉基米拉睁大了眼睛，又收回目光，她低下头，“那你去告发我吧”她擦了擦眼泪，“是我想多了……”她的手已经悄悄摸到身上的配枪了，如果特朗普要是真的敢去告发她的话……</p><p>明天曼哈顿就将会多出一具无名男尸</p><p>而唐纳德当然不知道这些，她低眉顺眼的样子再配上这句话让他更生气了，唐纳德一脚踹在旁边的路灯上，“你就不会哄哄我吗？你不试试怎么知道你就想多了？”他把她拉进怀里，“你之前怎么不这样委屈呢啊？”</p><p>唐纳德的吻落在她唇上</p><p>闭上眼睛的他当然没有看见弗拉基米拉眼睛里的一闪而过的喜悦</p><p> </p><p>如果在晚那么个十年，唐纳德就一定能知道这一招是玛丽达·科涅库娃对爱因斯坦用过的</p><p>但是他不知道</p><p> </p><p>唐纳德开始为弗拉基米拉提供着一些商业情报，条件是她要留在他身边</p><p>有时候他也会觉得这样做不好，但是一看到弗拉基米拉饱含着愧疚与担忧的目光他便又将那些想法抛之脑后</p><p>除此之外他们与其他爱侣并无两样</p><p>唐纳德会牵着她的手游走在大街小巷，他们逛遍了每一个他们看见的酒吧，也曾去过特莱威喷泉一起掷下硬币，在匈牙利佩奇的某个角落悄悄挂上一把情人锁</p><p> </p><p>这样的生活持续了两年</p><p>特朗普三十二岁生日那天，弗拉基米拉突然消失了</p><p>她给他留了封信，告诉他她被调回国了</p><p>第二天特朗普先生喝酒胃出血送医的消息占据了多家曼哈顿的小报头条</p><p>……</p><p>特朗普娶了妻子</p><p>普京娜也嫁了人</p><p>等到唐纳德再次听到弗拉基米拉消息时，她已经是俄罗斯总统了</p><p>那天的报纸被唐纳德扔进了垃圾桶</p><p>她就是个王八蛋！没心没肺的骗子！！！</p><p>后来唐纳德也参加了总统竞选</p><p>第一次中途退出了</p><p>第二次成功了</p><p>……</p><p>他上任以后支持声质疑声都有</p><p>有人说俄罗斯干预了总统大选，不过他还真希望是这样</p><p>甚至还有人挖出了他与普京娜的露水情缘，指责他是俄罗斯间谍，并且还怀疑他曾提供给俄罗斯情报，就像爱因斯坦那样</p><p>事实上他们还真猜对了……</p><p>但是不管这些消息怎么样</p><p>唐纳德和弗拉基米拉私下里见了一面</p><p>他们都不在年轻了……</p><p>弗拉基米拉已经四十九岁了，而他也五十五岁了</p><p>她还是那样的美丽，正如他初见她时一般</p><p>风光无限</p><p>唐纳德叹息一声，“你利用了我”</p><p>“不，亲爱的”弗拉基米拉用温柔的力道拍拍他的脸，像情到浓处的情人那样的举动</p><p>“我早已深陷其中了。”</p><p>——end——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不知道为什么在Ao3回复不了别人，另一篇文里有人问我可不可以转载，可以，注明出处就可以<br/>另外，老福特上成精的金加隆就是我</p><p>关于这篇文:<br/>说真的作为一个受到过克格勃那么强的训练的燕子，大帝怎么可能爱上川普（捂脸）<br/>她从头到尾就是走心的骗他而已嘛: )<br/>一切为了祖国(ง •̀o•́)ง<br/>理论上来说这也是个He结局，毕竟只要川还有利用价值他们两个就不会分开<br/>爱因斯坦与玛丽达·科涅库娃的故事请自行百度<br/>俄狄浦斯是希腊神话中忒拜国王拉伊俄斯儿子，弑父娶母那个</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>